A well is a pathway through subsurface formations to a target reservoir potentially containing hydrocarbons. If a commercial quantity of hydrocarbons is discovered, a casing is set and completion equipment is installed to safely control the flow of hydrocarbons to the surface while preventing undesired flow through other paths for the life of the well.
Devising drilling rig safety protocol that reduces the potential for injury and reduces uncontrolled well flow is challenging. Not only are proper actions needed, but proper communication, recording, and reporting are needed as well. Moreover, the challenge increases with the addition of multiple rigs and multiple levels of hierarchy needing a unified response to impending safety barrier violations.